


New Years Aftermath

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Open Ending, beginning of season 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: this is open ended (sort of) for a reason and there will NOT be a sequel.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	New Years Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> this is open ended (sort of) for a reason and there will NOT be a sequel.

Ellie wasn't a drinker. She didn't see a point in it when you can't feel the effects of it with her not-being-able-to-get-drunk thing, then it was just something she was putting in her body to ruin her liver for no reason. Sure she liked to have a beer or two when out, but that was the extent of it.

Turns out, she _could_ get drunk with the right combination of drinks. And she found that out at Nick's New Years party. He was still new to the team and was reluctant to even go to their annual party let alone host it at his own (and new) place, but constant puppy eyes along with nagging from Abby and Jimmy eventually aggravated him enough that he agreed to it with a snapped ' _fine_!'. 

And apparently when Nick had a party no matter if it was a forced one, he provided the alcohol big time. Half of the drinks lined up on the counter she never even heard of, which led to a slightly tipsy Nick cheekily grinning and her eventually feeling the alcohol coursing through her body.

Ellie decided to enjoy it for once.

But as she slowly started to wake up with a fuzzy filled mind followed by a slight pounding in her head and the addition of heavy feeling limbs, regret started. Was she..hungover for the first time? With a groan she went to roll over and hopefully go back to sleep, only there was a slight weight on her that moved as if pulling her closer when she did.

Ellie's eyes shot open.

In seconds a string of _fuck_ and _oh god_ went through her head in a panic. She wasn't alone in bed. There was an arm wrapped around her loosely. And worst of all-

Ellie felt panic rising in her chest when she realized what exactly had happened, the cool air of the room hitting her body only reminding her along with a slight twinge of soreness as she shifted the bottom half of her body to try and carefully move away. 

Swallowing the lump rising in her throat (from what exactly she didn't know. Tears? Panic? Sickness?) Ellie looked finally to see who it was, only to confirm what she already knew from the arm around her. 

Nick was turned towards her, his face half buried in the pillow as he slept. 

Other than the fact she had to get away as her chest started tightening, she didn't know what to feel. Was she glad it wasn't some stranger? And that it was someone she possibly liked? Or was she horrified that it not only happened in the first place, but also with a coworker and someone she technically didn't even know that well yet.

Carefully but as quickly as she could, Ellie removed his arm and slid off the bed. She flinched as her body protested the movement not only from the drinks she had but from the _other_ activities (she refused to say it even in her own head) she apparently did thanks to said stupid drinks. 

Ellie with a speed she didn't know she could have in that moment, grabbed her clothes that were thrown on the floor at the foot of the bed and ran into the bathroom. She had just finished pulling them back on when it hit her again as her eyes caught her reflection in the mirror. Her hair a mess, the eyeliner she wore a bit smudged, and the two (from what she could see) marks on her neck a glaring obvious sign seemingly mocking her. 

Her chest tightened once more, her stomach flipped in nerves, her breathing quickened, and her hands started to shake. 

"Oh god.." Fell from her lips in a hoarse whisper as she sunk down to the floor. 

She couldn't _breathe_. 

She just screwed everything up didn't she? Nick was still finding his way on the team, and did he even have feelings for her or was it just the alcohol? With a whimper she stuck her head between her knees, trying to take in as much air as she could. She didn't _do_ things like this—

In the midst of her struggle to calm herself enough to just breathe, a few tears escaped. From the situation she found herself in or stemming from the sting of fear when she couldn't get air properly, she didn't know. 

Ellie had no idea how long she was on the bathroom floor, but when she could finally pull herself up on her shaking legs, she hightailed it out of there as quietly as she could with regret forming in her chest more than before for just leaving but it outweighed the fear she felt if she stayed and faced what happened. 

Before going out the bedroom door, she glanced over at him once more. He had shifted onto his back and Ellie felt her face heat for many reasons, making her hurry out. Her only saving grace being that whoever else had stayed the night instead of heading home were still knocked out cold. 

* * *

  
They had the next three days off and Ellie spent them locked up in her apartment. Nick's calls and texts went ignored along with anyone else's. None of it was work related anyway. On the fourth day and their first day back to work, she called in sick once again ignoring her phone but now with the addition of the knocks on her door. She only sent a text to McGee, letting them know she was fine and alive. Only she wasn't _fine_ , not completely. On the fifth day she called out again still claiming to be sick, she was a pretty good actor when she needed to be. 

She knew the confrontation would happen on the sixth day. 

And as she got there early to hopefully avoid one for a little longer if there wasn't a chance of getting stuck in the elevator with Nick when coming in, it seemed Nick knew she'd pull that. 

Ellie twisted her fingers anxiously when he stepped in, taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out when he pressed the emergency stop button and the elevator darkened. 

"Ellie.."

There was no anger in his voice like she expected..and that reason alone was enough to make her relax slightly, but not enough to ease the anxiousness because this didn't happen to her, it just didn't. It was like as the clock struck midnight and the new year began, she stepped into an alternate universe or some tv show. 

Nick took a step towards her. She swallowed roughly and her skin tingled as memories flashed through her head. She may have been drunk, but the memories of that night were clear as could be..Ellie didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. 

His hand lifted, and his finger went under a chin, tilting her head up just slightly so she had no choice but to look in his eyes.

Her heart raced in her chest. 


End file.
